Algunas cosas pueden cambiar
by xzettax
Summary: "¿Lo es joven Damian? ¿Es para usted estúpido pensar en Richard Grayson como su padre?". Segunda parte de la trilogía "Algunas cosas".


**Secuela de _Algunas cosas nunca cambian_, segunda entrega de la trilogía _"__Algunas cosas"_. Puedes leerla sin necesidad de haber leído la anterior aunque es recomendable leer ambas.**

* * *

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 2:45 a.m.***

"Tt. Esto es patético, mi primera patrulla en solitario y no hay absolutamente ninguna clase de movimiento"

"Bueno eso es tener buena suerte, chico"

"Primero no me llames chico, segundo aquello a lo que tú llamas 'suerte' no existe y tercero si existiera, en mi caso no sería buena sino mala suerte, Grayson"

"Primero no nombres en el campo, segundo es buena suerte porque no has tenido ningún percance estando solo y tercero ya es hora de regresar, te veo en el punto de reunión dentro de 10 minutos, de acuerdo... chico". Una pequeña sonrisa de le dibujo en el rostro a Batman al imaginar la cara de su compañero a la mención de la palabra 'Chico', quién hizo una mueca pero no comento nada al respecto.

"Tt. Claramente nuestros conceptos de 'Buena Suerte' difieren". Respondió mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la azotea propuesta como punto de reunión. No estaba ni a 6 tejados del punto de encuentro cuando Robin escucho los gritos de una mujer a menos de dos cuadras de donde se encontraba, sin titubear cambio su dirección hacia aquel lugar; al llegar se encontró con una escena nada peculiar, unos tipos** asaltando a una mujer de quien Damian supuso provenían los gritos, sin dudar salto al callejón donde aquello ocurría.

"Vamos nena, solo dame tu lindo bolso y no te haremos tanto daño". Dijo un primer hombre acercándose a la mujer quien sostenía fuertemente su bolso y sin quererlo quedaba a espaldas pegada con la pared.

"Si preciosa, tu bolso, una que otra diversión por aquí y por allá y después serás libre de irte a donde quieras"

"Un trato justo, no linda". Dijo un tercer tipo dándole a la chica una sonrisa algo perturbadora, sin esperanza alguna la chica se preparaba para gritar cuando Robin salto por detrás de los pandilleros*** Golpeado a dos, dejándolos inmediatamente inconscientes

"Chico no te dijo tu madre que entrometerte en asuntos de adultos es de mala educación"

"¿Chico? Odio esa palabra". Estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó haciendo que el nuevo Robin fuera envuelto en el manto de la oscuridad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 3:05 a.m.**

"¿Dónde se metió ese niño?"

"Amo Richard desea que comience un rastreamiento"

"No, está bien Alf, comenzare yo mismo la búsqueda, tan sólo mantente en contacto"

"Así será amo Richard"

Sin más el nuevo Caballero Oscuro se dirigió hacia la última ubicación conocida de Robin

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 3:09 a.m.**

"...Tt..."

"Miren el pequeño pajarito despertó". A Damian le dolía la cabeza (No es que fuese a admitirlo nunca en voz alta), supuso que ahí fue donde lo golpearon, abrió los ojos lentamente y levanto la vista para darse cuenta que frente a él estaba uno de los dos tipos que dejo inconsciente.

Analizando la situación se dio cuenta no sólo de estar encadenado de las manos sino de los pies también a una gran columna de una vieja bodega 'Estúpido cliché' pensó de inmediato con molestia; también se dio cuenta que no estaba tocando el suelo, por lo que tendría que darse prisa si quería huir, pues sus brazos no resistirían tanto tiempo el peso de todo su cuerpo, tal vez fue entrenado por la Liga de Asesinos, su Padre y su ahora mentor pero eso no significaba que su cuerpo dejaba de sufrir daños o era inmune a ellos. El tipo al darse cuenta que Robin no había emitido ningún sólo sonido durante poco más de 10 minutos desde que despertó comenzó a impacientarse.

"¿Qué te sucede idiota, te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Porque me miras niño inservible? ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo solo por usar ese estúpido y ridículo traje?". Robin se limitó a observar y callar. "¡LO CREES! Pues te tengo noticias niñito, tú no eres mejor que yo... ¡Di algo niño estúpido!". Frustrado abofeteo a Robin tratando de oír alguna clase de sonido que viniera del joven Wayne pero sólo se escuchó el eco del golpe por toda la bodega.

"Idiota, di algo". Y apunto de abofetearlo de nuevo, el sonido de la vieja puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

"Víctor, ¿Que te dije acerca de golpear al chico?"

"Lo siento, es solo que el mocoso me provoco"

"Bien, lo comprendo, solo la próxima vez no golpes a las victimas antes de que yo llegue, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si Klaus... lo siento"

"Si, si está bien, ahora sal de aquí, ve a tomar aire o algo...". Y haciendo un movimiento indicando la salida para Víctor este salió de la bodega dejando a Klaus y a otros tres tipos dentro. A dos de ellos Damian los reconoció rápidamente, el segundo hombre inconsciente y el otro a punto de estarlo, el tercero supuso fue el que lo dejo fuera de combate y él tal Klaus, supuso era el jefe.

"Disculpa al chico mi querido Robin, solo que es mi primo y bueno al ser un negocio familiar tuve que meterlo, supongo sabes cómo es esto ¿No? Con tu papá el murciélago rondando por ahí". Robin pensó de inmediato en corregir al hombre frente a él, pero decidió no hacerlo, en estos momentos estar en silencio y escuchar le pareció la mejor estrategia, además le daba el tiempo de pensar en una forma de salir de ahí, más o menos ileso. "Bien, ya veo que te gusta el silencio... Aunque me gustaría no tener una conversación unilateral"

Robin solo lo observaba o actuaba como si lo hiciera, su mente seguía buscando una forma de liberarse de las cadenas pues ya comenzaba a sentir sus brazos algo cansados. "Escucha Robin, realmente necesito que hables conmigo". Al no obtener respuesta el hombre golpeo fuertemente a Robin en el estómago, desgraciadamente para él sin resultados.

"De acuerdo, seguiré hablando yo...". Dijo mientras comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de sus manos. "La razón por la que necesito hablar contigo es muy simple, quiero saber si tú y tu compañero serán un problema para mí y mi, digamos, empresa". Ya sin esperar respuesta Klaus volvió a golpear a Damian en el estómago haciendo que este torciera la boca en disgusto. "Veras he invertido mucho tiempo y he derramado mucha sangre innecesaria para tener lo que ahora tengo y que Batman y tú se interpongan en mi camino bueno, no me conviene. ¿Me explico?". Hizo otra pausa para golpearlo esta vez en la mejilla derecha y después la izquierda. "Ahora, sé que son unos justicieros y todo eso pero he llegado a pensar tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿No crees?".

Robin sigo sin hablar, tratando de soltarse de las cadenas sin resultado, Klaus al notar el leve movimiento sonrió y dirigiéndose a uno de los otros hombres que lo acompañaban y caminando hacia él tomo el bat que este tenía en la mano y se volvió hacia Robin.

"Bien, no quieres hablar, no tienes que, lo único que necesito es mandarle el mensaje a Batman... ¿No es así muchachos?" Los demás rieron mientras Klaus se acercaba lentamente a Robin preparando el bat. "Sabes, antes de golpearte hasta dejarte como puré, te contare una historia... Antes de planear ir tras ti, hice mi tarea". Giro el bat mostrándoselo a Damian. "Investigue al murciélago y trate de averiguar su identidad pero me fue muy complicado, entonces eche un vistazo a su pasado y descubrí que tú eres el cuarto Robin". Golpeo a Damian en la pierna izquierda haciendo que este, aunque no fue un grito si dejo escapar un pequeño quejido. "Y que el primer Robin es nuestro valiente Nightwing que tristemente se fue de la ciudad...". Golpeo de nuevo la misma pierna haciendo que este soltara un gemido un poco más fuerte que el anterior. "Que Red Robin fue el tercer Robin". Golpe en la pierna derecha. "Y que el segundo Robin fue asesinado". Golpe en el costado derecho haciendo que Damian gritara y escupiera un poco de sangre. "y sabes de que más me entere..." Robin fue golpeado en el mismo lugar tres veces consecutivas, haciendo que este gritara como jamás lo había hecho y dejando una enorme sonrisa en el jefe mafioso. "Que Batman jamás, por más daño que le hayan hecho a sus pajaritos, nunca mata... Así que decidí probar". Y con esto una serie de golpes comenzaron haciendo que Robin decidiera reconsiderar su definición de mala suerte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

** Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 3:34 a.m.**

"¿Amo comienzo el rastreamiento?"

"Si Alfi, comienzo a preocuparme..."

"No lo haga, el joven Damian aparecerá sano y salvo, ya vera"

"Eso espero, Alfi, eso espero"

"Oh no..."

"¿Que sucede?"

"Está en la zona de los muelles señor, en una bodega y el punto no se mueve".

"¿Numero?"

"1392-B señor"

"Gracias Alfred, te mantendré al tanto". Y con esto Batman emprendió hacia la zona de los muelles, conociendo su destino y deseando que Robin estuviera sin daño alguno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 4:07 a.m.**

"Entonces Robin, ¿Estás de acuerdo en convencer a Batman acerca de mi negocio y su no intromisión?"

"Tt. Primero muerto". Dijo Robin quien apenas y podía permanecer consiente después de la golpiza que Klaus le había otorgado. Con una pierna completamente inmóvil y la otra apenas movible sus posibilidades de huir habían desaparecido por completo, además de que sus brazos estaban ya dormidos de tanto tiempo estar colgado y Damian estaba considerando seriamente el tener más de 3 costillas rotas, aunque estaba agradecido que sus pulmones seguían funcionando correctamente.

"Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar". Klaus levanto nuevamente el bat, con una malvada sonrisa mientras que Damian comenzaba a creer que Batman no llegaría a su rescate. Y a punto de recibir otro golpe varios gritos se escucharon y momentos después la puerta de la bodega de abrió abruptamente entrando así el Caballero de la Noche más furioso que nunca.

"Batman, bienvenido". Y con ello le propino un fuerte golpe a Robin a un costado haciendo que este soltara un fuerte grito y perdiera por fin, la consciencia. Dick al escuchar el grito de Damian sintió que su ira aumentaba tan rápidamente que no supo cómo controlarse, dos matones de Klaus se acercaron a él para impedir el paso pero Dick golpeando a uno en la nuca y al otro fuertemente en el estómago los dejo tirados en el suelo, Klaus saco un arma, apuntando hacia él y después hacia Robin, Batman no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo un batarang a la mano de Klaus haciendo que este la soltara y antes de que supiera lo que paso, se vio entre una sólida pared y un muy enojado Batman.

"Ese chico es mío, MIO y jamás… jamás debes tocarlo...". Dijo con una voz profunda y tenebrosa.

El jefe estando atrapado entre la pared y con el brazo de Batman hablaba con dificultad. "Ja, así que es cierto... el... famoso Batman... puede ser... tan tenebroso... como el mismísimo… Joker..."

"Y más...". Dijo mientras apretaba tan fuerte la garganta de Klaus que poco a poco perdía la conciencia y entre jadeos reía y decía algo como 'Por fin Batman matará' mientras que a Dick le importaba un carajo la principal regla de la vida en los miembros del Batclan (a excepción de Jason, claro está). Y lo hubiera hecho, Richard Grayson y Batman hubiesen matado al tipo frente a él de no ser por un pequeño quejido que escucho.

"Pa…pá... No".

El brazo de Batman se retiró automáticamente dejando ir a un inconsciente Klaus, de inmediato se dirigió hacia Damian y lo soltó de sus ataduras, dejándolo libre y acostándolo suavemente en el suelo.

"¿Damian?"

"No nombres... papá". Y con ello Damian Wayne se perdió en la inconsciencia. Dick tenía muchas razones para estar feliz. Había encontrado a Damian vivo, esté le había impedido hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida o tal vez no lo haría y de eso es de lo que lo había salvado... Y por último Damian Wayne, su pequeño demonio, lo había llamado padre, no… papá, dos veces.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 4:28 a.m.**

Al subir al batimovil y después de una debida llamada al comisionario Gordon tuvo que comunicarle a Alfred lo sucedido pues supuso que el anciano estaba en casa angustiado.

"Alfred tengo a Damian"

"Oh gracias a Dios señor. ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Damian?"

"Está vivo". Y con eso la comunicación se cortó, y no hacían falta más palabras para que Alfred entendiera que el nuevo Robin necesitaría urgentemente el área médica de la baticueva y que tal vez una llamada a la doctora Thompkins no estaría de más.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 4:41 a.m.**

"Oh mi... Pronto acueste al amo Damian aquí". Y así fue, Dick puso lentamente a Damian en la camilla mientras Alfred lo llevaba al área médica, Dick trato de seguirlo pero Alfred le dio una mirada que desde la muerte de Bruce no veía, una de esas de cuando él llegaba herido y Bruce trataba de seguirlo. Sin más se quitó su traje y fue a tomar una ducha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 5:02 a.m.**

Al salir de la ducha se dirigió de inmediato al área médica donde encontró a Alfred hablando por teléfono con la doctora Thompkins, sin querer interrumpir se sentó en una silla que, casualmente se encontraba junto a la cama donde yacía Damian. Su ritmo cardiaco era estable pero eso no significaba que el chico se encontrara fuera de peligro, además estaba lleno de morfina en su sistema pues tenía 4 costillas rotas, su pierna izquierda estaba rota y la derecha estaba herida; su hombro derecho estaba seriamente lastimado y el izquierdo sorprendentemente se encontraba ileso aunque un poco cansado, tenía su pómulo izquierdo inflamado pero fuera de eso su rostro había quedado intacto. Era sorprendente que no estuviera usando respirador en este instante.

El joven Wayne estaría muy molesto cuando despertara y viera que no podrá tener patrulla por lo menos en 3 meses, ese pensamiento saco una sonrisa del joven mentor aunque no era la ocasión para sonreír.

"La Doctora Thompkins vendrá a revisar al joven Damian dentro de tres horas"

"Gracias Alfred, por todo"

"De nada joven y creo pertinente que valla a descansar"

"Tal vez más tarde Alfi"

"¿Qué tal ahora joven Richard?"

"No puedo Alfred... No puedo ir a descansar cuando Damian está aquí, así y por mi culpa"

"Oh no, eso sí que no amo Richard, ya he pasado por esto muchas veces con el amo Bruce y le diré lo mismo que le decía a él cuando uno de ustedes resultaba herido, esto no es su culpa, todos y cada uno de ustedes sabe a lo que se enfrenta al aceptar esta vida de vigilante, y como tal, saben las consecuencias de su decisión y también entienden que cosas como estas pueden suceder y que para culpas, la culpa la tienen aquellos que deciden romper las leyes, en este caso ese grupo de delincuentes que se atrevieron a hacerle esto al joven Damian..."

"Pero Alfred yo lo deje patrullar solo, yo fui quien le dio ese permiso, fui yo quien lo puso en peligro al dejarlo ir solo, creí que estaba listo, pero no puedo permitirle andar por ahí solo cuando esto puede pasarle, jamás debí dejarlo ir"

"¿Y dejar que el joven amo pierda confianza en sí mismo? No amo Richard, por supuesto que no, para ese joven que usted le haya dejado por su cuenta es lo mejor que le haya sucedido". Dick estaba a punto de responderle pero el viejo mayordomo continúo. "Le hizo saber que usted confía en él, no solo con su vida sino con la vida de inocentes y eso para Damian Wayne es ser digno del manto de Robin y digno de usted"

"¿De mí?". Pregunto sorprendido, y segundos después dijo con algo de melancolía. "¿No querrás decir de Bruce?"

"Puede ser pero usted es quien está aquí y ahora, con él, para él... Sé que es complicado pero ambos deben de entender que su relación hermano-hermano esta en transición joven, ahora más que hermanos son como padre e hijo y eso ninguno de los dos lo puede cambiar...". Y con ello el viejo hombre salió del área médica para dirigirse a descansar, pues no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Richard Grayson, si algo tienen los miembros del Batclan es que todos son unos testarudos. Mientras tanto Dick se quedó junto a Damian esperando a que despertara, absorto en sus pensamientos. Tal vez Alfred tiene razón, tal vez por eso Damian lo llamo papá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 8:28 a.m.**

"Estará bien pero necesitara reposo absoluto por un mes mínimo y cuidados intensivos.". Dijo la doctora mientras terminaba de diagnosticar a Damian, Dick seguía dormido (Se quedó dormido en la silla el área médica) por lo que Alfred tuvo que atender a la doctora cuando llego.

"Lo tendré en cuenta doctora Thompkins"

"En verdad, lo admiro Alfred, pasar por esto con cada uno de los miembros de la familia, debe ser un trabajo muy duro"

"En efecto pero cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo con ciertas personas el cariño que arraiga hacía con ellos lo hace fuerte, en cierto sentido"

"Eso creo, bueno ya sabe las indicaciones y cualquier cosa que necesite, llámeme de inmediato"

"Así será. La acompaño". Ambos adultos salieron del área médica, dejando a un Dick sumamente dormido en aquella silla incomoda y a un Damian aun inconsciente. Poco después Alfred volvió con una bandeja llena de alimento, supuso que Dick no había probado comida desde su regreso con Damian por lo que pensaba despertarlo, que comiese y después fuese a su propia habitación a descansar pues por lo visto Damian estaría inconsciente por un muy buen rato más, así pues mientras acomodaba la bandeja en una de las mesas libres en la habitación, Damian, para su sorpresa despertó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?". Dijo el niño poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza, tenía un dolor horrible.

"Poco más de cuatro horas joven". Contesto Alfred mientras acababa de acomodar la bandeja de comida.

"¿Diagnostico?". Comento mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, aunque sin éxito.

"4 costillas rotas, tres del lado derecho y una del izquierdo, pierna izquierda rota y derecha seriamente herida; hombro derecho lastimado, pómulo izquierdo inflamado"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de servicio?"

Alfred quería decirle la verdad pero teniendo antecedentes de los otros Robin y el mismísimo Batman, desistió de ella.

"Dos meses y medio"

"Un mes y medio y es todo lo que aceptaré"

Alfred sonrió. "Así será amo Damian"

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?". Preguntó con una voz un poco ronca.

"Disculpe". Dijo el anciano dando media vuelta para encarar al joven.

"Grayson, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Espera a que despierte"

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó con una mueca de confusión.

Sonrió cálidamente. "Él se preocupa por usted"

"¿Por qué?"

Frunciendo el ceño el anciano respondió. "No comprendo a que se refiere amo Damian"

"¿Por qué Grayson se preocupa por mí? No soy sangre de su sangre, no tiene por qué hacerlo"

"Quizá el amo Richard no sea sangre de su sangre joven, pero eso no significa que no pueda preocuparse por usted, el cariño que él le tiene va más allá de lazos sanguíneos". La mirada confusión en el más joven de los Robin hizo que el viejo mayordomo continuara con su explicación. "Puede ser un poco complicado para usted comprender pero así como Richard ve a Bruce como parte de su familia de igual manera a usted. Así pues como su tutor tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de usted, el cariño que le tiene es otro factor importante para velar por su bienestar".

"No debería...". Dijo Damian cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

"¿Qué no debería?"

"Él, preocuparse por mí, no soy digno de ello". Dijo en casi un susurro pero agrego rápidamente con un tono más tosco. "además él tiene otras responsabilidades además de mi como para no atenderlas"

"Claro que las tiene pero para él la prioridad son los suyos, su familia... Recuerde que además de que usted sea su compañero primero es su hermano, amigo y su hijo". A la mención de la palabra 'hijo', Damian rápidamente levanto la mirada a punto de corregir al mayordomo cuando este levanto la mano y prosiguió diciendo: "Entiendo que para usted sea difícil de aceptar tal situación pero si bien Bruce Wayne es su padre, sangre de su sangre y que es todo lo que hasta el momento a conocido como tal también tenga en cuenta que un padre es el que cría, enseña, educa y está ahí en todo momento y desde la muerte del amo Bruce, quien ha estado para usted es Richard Grayson, él tomo el papel de mentor, tutor, compañero, hermano, amigo y ahora el de padre. Aunque tenga presente que él está tratando de no hacerle pasar lo que él paso cuando niño"

Y así el anciano dijo solemnemente dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de salir agrego: "Joven Damian, por supuesto que es digno del amor que Richard tiene para usted"

Pero antes de que Damian lo perdiera de vista. "Espera, ¿Qué es lo que Grayson tuvo que pasar cuando niño?"

Alfred aunque dándole la espalda al niño sonrió cariñosamente. "Tratar de entender el papel que Bruce, su nueva figura paterna tenía en su nueva vida sin sentir que abandonaba el recuerdo de John Grayson"

"¿Es por eso que no acepto cambiar su apellido?"

"En parte, así es". Respondió volviéndose al joven

"Entonces, Grayson tiene miedo de que sustituya a Bruce Wayne por él"

"En cierta forma, se puede decir que si"

"Tt. Que estupidez". Dijo el joven más para él que para Alfred, aunque aun así el mayordomo lo escucho.

"¿Lo es joven Damian? ¿Es para usted estúpido pensar en Richard Grayson como su padre?". Damian Wayne por primera vez se quedó sin respuesta alguna y antes de que pudiera pensar en una el anciano se le adelanto. "No se abstenga de pensar de esa manera joven, Richard está aquí para ser su guía así que no tema en pensar en él como su padre y deje que el recuerdo de Bruce Wayne los una antes de separarlos" Así finalmente abandono la habitación dejando al joven Wayne absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Y qué pasa si el anciano tiene razón?, ¿Era verdad que él veía a Richard Grayson más que a un hermano como su padre? Y si era así, ¿Bruce Wayne lo aprobaría? Ahora Damian era capaz de entender un poco más el comportamiento de Grayson, ahora entendía el significado de 'Buen trabajo' y una sonrisa, no era de simpatía sino de orgullo. Este descubrimiento causo una serie de nuevas sensaciones en él, y por primera vez en su boca se formó una pequeña sonrisa, no de malicia, no de sarcasmo o ironía sino de felicidad y con esta nueva sensación Damian se re-acomodo y volvió a dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -NANANANANANANANANANANA-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Gotham. 14 de Octubre. 10:58 a.m.**

"Lo siento tanto... fue mi culpa, Alfred dice que no pero quien más sino yo, yo soy el responsable de tu bienestar y mira ahora lo que sucedió... Lo siento tanto chico". Al finalizar recostó su cabeza en un lado de la cama de Damian, junto a su mano.

"Tt. Te he dicho que odio esa palabra"

"¿Damian?". Levantando rápidamente la cabeza se dio cuenta de que el joven Wayne está despierto y con su típico ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién más?". Contesto con un tono tosco aunque realmente no llegaba a sus facciones.

Dick se puso de pie inmediatamente. "Oh por... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sientes mucho dolor? ¿Necesitas más morfina?"

"Grayson yo-"

"¿Quieres que le hable a Alfred o a la doctora Thompkins?"

"Grayson te qu-"

"¿Quieres agua? ¿Comida?"

"Podrías escu-"

"¿Necesitas ir al baño? ¿Puedes respirar bien? ¿Ves bien? ¿Puedes oírme?"

"¡Richard!". Dick se calló viendo con gran asombro a Damian, ahora si no podía ser más feliz además de que Damian estaba vivo, lo había salvado de sí mismo, y le había dicho papá (dos veces), ahora lo llamaba Richard, no idiota, no estúpido ni Grayson sino Richard.

"Lo siento". Dijo Damian casi en un susurro. "Debí haber obedecido tus ordenes, debí haber dado mi ubicación, debí haber pedido tu ayuda y no cortar la comunicación contigo, mi estado de salud actual es la consecuencia de mi desobediencia y lo acepto, además del castigo pertinente, claro está"

Tal vez este niño no era su niño, quizá era un clon, una copia o tal vez hasta un robot... Damian Wayne, descendiente de Bruce Wayne y Ra's Al Ghul había pedido perdón. Dick no sabía que pensar, no se decidía entre gritar de horror, felicidad o sentirse orgulloso, quizá las tres. El silencio reino en el área médica, ninguno dijo nada en por lo menos diez minutos, simplemente estaban ahí, reflexionando y acomodando sus pensamientos.

"También lo siento Dami". Siendo Dick quien rompiera el silencio primero. "Debí ser un mejor compañero y te falle, lo lamento..."

"¿Richard?

"¿Si?"

"Gracias". Dick lo miro aún más sorprendido. "Por ser el primero en confiar en mí y por tratar de evitarme una confusión"

"¿Perdón?"

"Pennyworth, él me dijo acerca de la confusión de tu niñez, con el tema de padre y John Grayson"

"Ah..."

"Y lamento el conflicto que esta situación te pueda provocar"

Dick sonrió. "No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón Damian, y sobre lo que Alfred te dijo, bueno, escucha yo no quiero tomar el lugar de Bruce, porque no soy como él y aunque no quise enfrentarlo antes, Alfi tiene razón, este tiempo junto a ti me hizo verte más como un hijo que como mi pequeño hermano y te quiero como tal, lo único que quiero es que tú te sientas bien y sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, como sea que tú me veas, aquí estaré siempre pequeño demonio".

Dick no supo que más decir por lo que solo le sonrió cálidamente a Damian quién le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. "Bueno creo que es mejor que duermas un poco más ¿De acuerdo?"

Damian asintió y retomo su lugar recostándose lentamente para no lastimarse. "Descansa Damian, te quiero"

Y antes de que Dick abandonara completamente la habitación escucho un 'También te quiero' que bien pudo haber sido su imaginación.

* * *

***Si eso fue algo a la muy Young Justice pero que puedo decir adoro ese pequeño detalle en la serie así que lo incluí.**

****Realmente no sé si en todos los lugares se conozca esa palabra, así que por si las dudas. Tipos: Personas, hombres, jóvenes, muchachos.  
*******En mi país el término 'Pandillero' suele asociarse como una persona criminal, que roba o daña a otras personas. ****  
**

**Gracias a Lucille-chan por ayudarme con esta historia. Tus consejos me han servido de mucho, espero no decepcionarte.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas c:  
También pueden enviarme un PM o ir a mi Twitter: xzettax con gusto les responderé. **


End file.
